Mascots
In Pretty Series, various mascots play important roles in story. From coaching the idols to helping them perform certain appeals. Below is a list of all mascots and their roles. The mascots from previous series often made cameo appearances in King of Prism and Kiratto! Pri Chan series Pretty Rhythm Pair Cheers In Aurora Dream, Pair Charms are the main mascots introduced in the series, they work with idols to help them train and improve their skills. In their early forms, they can pass as bag accessories. They all have -che at the end of their names, and end their sentences with -cheer At the end of Aurora Dream, all 3 Pair Charms graduated from training their respective idols, promoted to training new managers, and tremendously grew in size. They could still stay with MARs girls. By Dear My Future, the three mascots had supporting/comical roles, like participating in Prism Summer Fes race on a bike. Rabbie-che Rabbie-che is Aira's mascot partner, first appeared in episode 3, voiced by Hayamizu Risa. Rabbie-che's training for Aira involved forbidding her to turn right (to learn that spins are performed when turning left); working in ramen shop as waitress to improve her stamina, speed and balance; and doing Manzai, just for fun. Bear-che Bear-che is Rizumu's mascot partner, first appeared in episode 3, voiced by Hidaka Noriko. Bear-che's training for Rizumu involved her reciting poems and coloring animal pictures (to improve her colour coordination), and then working in Chinese restaurant as a cook, to improve her sense of fashion. Neko-che Neko-che is Mion's mascot partner. While Neko-che first appeared in episode 1, it didn't actually debut till episode 14. Neko-che has been with Mion since her debut and knows a lot of her feelings. Neko-che acts in a cocky matter, just like Mion did in her first appearance. At first Neko-che didn't get along with other Pair Charms due to its behavior, but they later started getting along. Neko-che also exhibits some cat-like behavior, for example trying to chase the poms in batopon, or hating water. Prizmmy's Pair Charms Pair Charms are mascots in Dear My Future, all belonging to Prizmmy. Penguin-sensei only gives them to those who have the talent to become Prism Stars. They don't talk, only saying "chamu" or "charm". They can turn into accessories during performance. Each of Prizmmy's Pair Charms are voiced by their respective partner's seiyuu Individual actions Left to right: Rimmy, Yammy, Remmy, Mimmy. Rimmy is easy-going and sleepy; Yammy, like the name suggests, is a glutton; Remmy is serious and impatient; Mimmy is energetic, like Mia herself. Pair Charms can also transform to accessories for their partner idols. Mimmy is a hair piece, R1mmy is a key chair, while Yammy and Remmy are bracelets. Vivvy Vivvy perfume.png Vivvy bracelet.png Vivvy bag.png Vivvy.png Vivvy is PURETTY's shared mascot. He is the only one to actually talk. Vivvy has a rivalry with Penguin-sensei, often scratching his face. Vivvy can also turn into a bag, and during the performance, turns into Hye In's bracelet. Vivvy has cat reflexes, like scratching. He also is the one who sprays PURETTY's perfume. He is the only Pair Charm to be named in series. If a member of PURETTY performs without Hye In, Vivvy won't become their bracelet, yet he would still spray perfume to them. Penguin-sensei Penguin-sensei and yamada.png|Penguin-sensei and Yamada Penchansensei.png|Penguin-sensei Bald penchan.png|Penguin-sensei without wig PenguinRL.png|Penguin in Rainbow Live Tanaka penguin.png|Penguin with Tanaka Penguin-sensei is the teacher in Aurora Dream and Dear my Future. While he serves more as a comic relief there, he is important character in series. He acts egoistical, as seen in DMF(ep tba), where he thought the gift Aira and Mia would appreciate the most is a Penguin-sensei phone strap. and the only person he loves, besides himself, is his partner Yamada. Unlike real-life penguins, he can fly and can carry a grown man like Yamada. Mia calls him "Pen-chan-sensei", being the only one who gives him a nickname. Penguin-sensei is a green penguin with blue wig. In Rainbow Live, he made a guest appearance as June's old partner. He left her to find his "soulmate" in this world, revealed to be Tanaka/Yamada. Because he abandoned June and let her stay in this world and become Prism Queen, he got sent to mascot hell. He also had a cameo in PriPara Season 1 episode 19, as one of the mascots in the mascot hell. Andy Andy is Rizumu's teddy bear. He was made by Sonata and cares about her a lot. Andy knows all of Sonata's key moments and told them to Bear-che in AD13. The Prism Stone necklace he wears was actually Sonata's Pumps stone she used to perform Aurora Rising. Andy was shown to have sentience, because he talked to Bear-che about Sonata, and then winked afterwards. In King of Prism, Andy belongs to Yukinojo, and has been his toy since childhood. Andy was Yukinojo's first make-up test subject and first kabuki audience, as shown in Yukinojo's Young of Prism story and SSS02. It has been confirmed, that it's the same sentient Andy from Pretty Rhythm, because he winked to the audience. Pair Friends Pair Friend (Pair Tomo) are a group of penguin mascots in Rainbow Live. Each mascot corresponding to specific fashion type in Pretty Rhythm series. Each main character has their own Pair Friend who helps them perform Prism Lives. They can turn to Seventh Coord stones and stay inside Prism Smart Phones. The main duty of Happy Rain and Bell Rose girls was to evolve their Pair Friends, so they appear with an outfit, and give the girls their Seventh Coord Lovelyn Lovelyn is Naru's Pair Friend who debuted in episode 1. Lovelyn heard Naru's excitement about Kouji's song, and decided to travel with her. Lovelyn has temporarily disappeared when Naru became depressed over Rinne's farewell. Lovelyn can summon a guitar as Naru's Prism Live instrument. Poppun Poppun is Ann's Pair Friend who debuted in episode 2. Poppun saw Ann's senbei cooking and joined her after she got into a fight with her father. Ann's Prism Live instrument is drumsticks. Coolun Coolun is Ito's Pair Friend who debuted in episode 3. Poppun was attracted to Ito's strong emotions towards buying her father's guitar. Coolun also gives Ito her Prism live instrument - keyboard. Femini Femini is Otoha's Pair Friend who first appeared in episode 15. Femini hatched when Otoha overcame herself, performed in front of Bell and Wakana, and thanked them for everything instead of apologizing. Otoha's Prism Live instrument is a sax. Ethni Ethni is Wakana's Pair Friend, first appearing in episode 16. Ethni hatched after Wakana overcame her fear of failure with Kazuki's help. Her Prism Live instrument is xylophone. Sexiny Sexiny is Bell's Pair Friend. While it first appeared in episode 17 as an egg, it didn't hatch until episode 25 when Bell realized she needed to trust her friends and that the love she needed was right by her side. Bell's Prism Live instrument is violin. Starn Starn was June's Pair Friend who appeared in episode 20. At first it was June's Pair Friend, who chose her after June cut off her wings and decided to stay in human world, but after episode 43 it went to Rinne. While it never performed with Rinne, it gave both girls their guitar, and when June was performing alone, she received conductor's baton. Pair Friends Gallery Lovelyn_hatch.png|Lovelyn hatching lovelyn_normal.png|Lovelyn Lovelyn_hair.png|Lovelyn second form Lovelyn_outfit.png|Lovelyn final form Poppun_hatch.png|Poppun hatching Poppun_normal.png|Poppun Poppun_hair.png|Poppun second form Poppun_outfit.png|Poppun final form Coolun_hatch.png|Coolun hatching Coolun_normal.png|Coolun Coolun_hair.png|Coolun second form Coolun_outfit.png|Coolun final form Femini_hatch.png|Femini hatching Femini_normal.png|Femini Femini_hair.png|Femini second form Femini_outfit.png|Femini final form Ethni_hatch.png|Ethni hatching Ethni_normal.png|Ethni Ethni_hair.png|Ethni second form Ethni_outfit.png|Ethni final form Sexiny_hatch.png|Sexiny hatching Sexiny_normal.png|Sexiny Sexiny_hair.png|Sexiny second form Sexiny_outfit.png|Sexiny final form Starn_hatch.png|Starn hatching Starn_normal.png|Starn Starn_outfit.png|Starn final form HappyRain_PairTomo_hair.png|Happy Rain's pair friends BellRose_PairTomo_Hair.png|Bell Rose's pair friends Poppun_Ethni_hair.png|Poppun and Ethni Coolun_Femini_hair.png|Coolun and Femini Lovelyn_outfit_Sexiny_hair.png|Lovelyn and Sexiny Peacock-sensei Peacock-sensei used to be Rinne's partner, but was lost when the series began. It occasionally contacted Momo in her dreams to remind her of her job. In episode 44, it was revealed, than Peacock-sensei was actually a combination of all 7 Pair Friends. When the world is in danger of losing its sparkle, Peacock-sensei splits into 7 parts to look for 7 saviours. When the 7 saviours reach their performance peak, they will reclaim the Prism Sparkle. Momo See full article: Ibara Chisato Momo is a pink penguin mascot who went to the human world. She used to be Rei's partner in the past. Prism Cooking At the end of Rainbow Live, four other minor characters, working at Dragon Dining restaurant, have received mascots too. The mascots are baby forms of their nicknames - a bull calf for Beef, baby chick for Chicken, red caviar for Fish and potato for Chips. After receiving the mascot, girls can perform a show similar to Prism Live called Prism Cooking. Other mascots in Rainbow Live At the end of Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live, other characters received unnamed mascots, allowing them to express their creativity. Notable forms include a sandwich, cherry, seahorse, tennis ball and net, among other mascots. The girls still need to skate to activate the powers of their mascots. Pair Friends in King of Prism Dorachi Dorachi appeared in Shiny Seven Stars episode 9. He chose Alec as his partner. He can talk, unlike the Pair Friends in Rainbow Live. It is unknown what his powers are yet, but he likes weighing dumbbells just like Alec. He acts sensitive when needed, but is usually tough, like in episode 12 when he cried to stop Alec from scaring customers. It uses its tail to charge with electricity. Its name comes from Japanese/English word dragon (DORAgon). It represents the modern world. Torachi Torachi appeared as an egg in episode 12, hatching to Taiga. Torachi is a tiger mascot. Not much is known about it, only that it has strong rivalry with Dorachi. Its name comes from Japanese word for tiger, Tora. Its actual first appearance was only in the ending/preview. It uses a sword and represents the old traditions. PriPara managers In PriPara, all mascots are managers of PriPara idols. Mascots have a ranking system, with best managers known as Divine Managers, and the managers who are unable to scout even a single idol in 2 years after debuting, they are considered faulty and are sent to Mascot Graveyard. Every manager has a long name, and the longer it is, the higher ranked manager is. All managers go by their nicknames. Kuma Kuma used to be Mirei's mascot manager, but now he is Solami Smile's manager. Kuma met Mirei when she was a new idol. Kuma had almost reached his deadline of 2 years to recruit some idol, and he was impressed by Mirei's both characters and the way she rejected Usagi. Kuma gave her advice to not be too calculative as idol, because people need gentle hearfelt performances, so Mirei saved him from mascot graveyard by hiring him to be her manager. In Season 1 he had a big rivalry with Usagi, but by season two they became friends. His true name is Klaus Henrik Poncetta von Bogel Strobel Cash de la Manecca the Third, but he goes just by Kuma. His full name is of German origin. Just like Usagi, he has a crush on Neko and wants Usacha to be his little sister, not Usagi's. Kuma likes drinking green juice from a wine glass. (insert more S2/S3 info here later) Usagi Usagi used to be Sophy's mascot for years. In season 1 he was Kuma's rival. He wanted to keep Sophy's Fancy Mode hidden and present her as a cool diva she becomes when eating Red Flash. After Sophy left him to be part of Solami Smile, he became Dressing Pafe's manager. His full name is Will Michael Georges Sandrelli Mezza Bonjour Francois Girgil Je T'aime the Fourth. His full name is of french origin. Usagi drinks carrot juice from a champagne glass. By season 2 he becomes friends with Kuma. He also has a crush on Neko. He has a little sister Usacha whom he wants to protect. (insert more S2/S3 info) Unicorn Unicorn is Falulu's manager. She is the first female PriPara manager to be revealed. She discovered Falulu and taught her everything. At first she appeared as antagonist, but was later revealed to care about Falulu and everything she did was to protect Falulu. Her full name is Julius Mpampis Adamantios Nikolapoulou Anaxagolas Odysseus Procopius Tondol-Zlatkova Nikodemon Metrophanes Caesar Yorgos Sebastianos Paraskevas Zenon Parthenova Krysanthe Akhnasia Euterpe Harmonia Demetrian. Her name is of Greek origin and involves mostly masculine names, despite being a female. She is the first PriPara mascot whose gobi is not the same as her name (Unicorn ends her sentences with -dechu). (more info tba)